


Water from Heaven

by JKlog



Series: Another Sentinel [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Recycled challenge 565 – street.





	Water from Heaven

Recycled challenge 565 – street

Title: Water from heaven

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 2000

A/N: This is a sequel to “Predicament” and it’s the end of the series. Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta.

You can find the other parts here:

“Another Sentinel” - https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1086289.html

”Travel” - https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1088381.html

”Discoveries” - https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1090073.html

”Water” - https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1090914.html

”Predicament” - https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1092571.html

 

 

Blair and Jim went to the consultation with their cardiologist friend. The doctor Sentinel realized at once that something was wrong with the Guide’s lungs. As soon as they both entered the office, she looked at him intrigued.

"Blair! Your lungs! What happened?"

"I had to change a wheel in the rain, and I got really wet. But the truth is this is not from now. I already had a problem with my lungs."

"You should have told me, Blair." Adele looked at him with a frown.

"Sorry. It's something that happened almost two years ago. We should have told you," Blair said, looking at Jim, silently asking for help in explaining what had happened. Then he lowered his head, ashamed.

Jim resigned himself to being the one to tell the story.

"Adele, you're not the first Sentinel woman we found. There was another, a woman named Alex Barnes. She turned out to be a criminal. To make a long story short, she ended up drowning Blair at the fountain in front of Hargrove Hall. I was able to return him to life, using the power of our animal spirits. Since then, he’s had problems with his respiratory system.

“Alex Barnes also went to the Temple of the Sentinels. She prepared the drink that you read about. But she went too far and what she saw fried the circuits in her brain. She was turned into a vegetable. She's in Conover now."

Adele was amazed and a little hurt. "You should have told me that before. We are not only doctor and patient, we are friends. Trust is a two-way street. If I trust you, you have to trust me."

"I know, Adele, and believe me I'm so sorry I didn’t tell you that before," Blair said and started coughing. "But, tell me, how does this affect the operation?"

"The operation can’t be done under these circumstances. It would be too risky."

Both Jim and Blair widened their eyes.

"But you said that Blair had a year of life, at most!" said Jim.

Adele's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Blair. You can see another doctor if you want, but I think he’ll tell you the same thing as me."

Blair closed his eyes, lowered his head and thought: _It can’t be, just when my life is better than ever, this happens._

"It's not that I don’t trust you," Jim said, "but there really has to be another option. We'll consult another doctor, won’t we, Chief?"

Blair opened his eyes and slowly raised them to look at his lover and Sentinel. He saw that Jim also had tears in his eyes. "No, Jim, I trust Adele. She wouldn’t tell me that if she wasn’t sure."

"But, Chief ..."

"I'm so sorry, Blair!" Adele said and approached him to hug him. Her tears drenched the shirt on Blair's shoulder. He coughed again, but he hugged her back.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the loft that afternoon, Jim needed to make love to his Guide. It was imperative. Blair let the Sentinel take off his clothes and then map his entire body with his senses. Jim tended to do that whenever there had been a life-threatening situation.

Then Jim wept over Blair's chest, listening closely to his heart. Neither of them said a word.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Blair was washing the breakfast dishes, when someone knocked on the door. Jim had already left for the station.

 _Who can it be?_ Blair looked through the peephole and saw that it was Lucy. He opened the door, smiling.

"Hello, Lucy! Come in." And he stepped aside for the other Guide to enter.

"Hi, Blair!" Lucy said and gave a brief hug to her friend.

"Do you want a tea or a coffee?" Blair asked, as they sat on the couch.

"No nothing, thanks. Look, I came because I talked to Adele and she told me what happened. She told me they can’t operate on you."

Blair's face reflected sadness. "Yes, Lucy, there's nothing she can do."

"Yes, there is something we can do! Listen, I had a dream last night."

"With your animal spirit?" And he began to cough. When he stopped, Lucy continued.

"Yes. There were the four animal spirits in the Temple. Your wolf was looking very bad, lying on the floor. Then, my bobcat took water from one of the grottos in his mouth and gave it to your wolf to drink. Then, a miracle happened. The wolf got better! He got up off the ground and started jumping, happy."

"It's a very nice dream, Lucy. You mean I have to go to the Temple to heal?"

"No, fool!" Lucy pulled out the bottle with the Temple water from her purse.

"Drink this water, now." And she gave the bottle to Blair.

"I can’t, Lucy. It’s your treasure. It's too valuable for me to... "

Lucy interrupted him. "Your life is more valuable. Drink it all. Right now." Her tone of voice indicated that she wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

Blair decided to do what his friend told him. He uncapped the bottle and drank from it, until the water was finished. It was incredible, but it was the tastiest water he had ever drunk in his life. He even wished there was more of it to drink.

"And?" Lucy looked at him expectantly.

"I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t feel different. I think nothing happened."

"Impossible! That water is miraculous!"

Blair shrugged and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Do you feel like coughing now?" Lucy asked.

Blair thought and examined his breathing. He realized that he was breathing much more easily than before. He tried and filled his lungs with air. Then he exhaled. He opened his eyes wide when he realized he didn’t feel like coughing.

"No." He smiled for the first time since Adele had given him the bad news. "What the hell! It seems that it worked."

"Yeah!" Lucy bounced all over the living room. Blair got up and looked at her, smiling. He really felt better. He could hardly believe it, but it was true.

"Maybe they can operate on me now."

"What do you say?" Lucy looked at him, surprised. "Now you don’t have to be operated on!"

"Do you think my heart was also cured?"

"Of course!" Lucy said, her face lit with joy. "I'm sure you have absolutely nothing wrong. But to be safe, let's go see Adele." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Come on, Blair!" she said, looking back, with her hand on the latch.

"Wait a minute, Lucy. I have to finish washing the dishes. We're leaving right after."

Blair finished washing the dishes and the two Guides went to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

"I can’t believe it!" said Adele, as she listened to Blair's heart. Her Guide had placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder to prevent her from falling into a zone-out.

"I told you, Blair!" said Lucy. "The water healed you completely."

"I can’t believe it either," Blair said. "It’s true that I believe in the shamanic power of certain objects, but that this water had such a great healing power ... It is certainly incredible."

"Are you aware that the water you drank was on Earth for four billion years?" Lucy asked.

"No, I’m not. I think my mind isn’t ready to comprehend that. It's too much time."

 

* * *

 

**_Four billion years ago..._ **

 

They were watching intently what happened on the third planet from the star. They had a special interest in that planet. They would follow its evolution closely.

They saw that many meteorites and small asteroids hit its superhot surface. In contact with that heat, they gave off steam and other gases. Dense clouds formed in the expanding atmosphere.

The observers advanced the time a few million years. It started raining. It was a flood that would last millions and millions of years.

The surface of the planet began to cool. The beings that watched saw as ninety percent of the surface became oceans. A water world.

Through the use of gravitational forces, the beings collected a large amount of that water that fell from the sky. It was very pure water, such as they had never seen before. They kept it in their ship.

 

* * *

 

**_1700 years ago, in a place near the current Sierra Verde in Mexico..._ **

 

The Great Priest looked satisfied as the construction of the Temple of the Sentinels was completed. He had a dream. In it, the gods provided the water to fill the grottos where the sentinels and their guides would find their spiritual enlightenment. They only had to leave everything alone, without guards, so that the gods would come down from the heavens and enter the temple without anyone seeing them.

But Yaxkin, the Great Priest, was very curious. He couldn't miss the opportunity to see the gods. So that night he hid outside the temple, behind a mound of stones that had been left there. He withdrew a small stone at the height of his eyes to be able to see. He was sure the gods wouldn’t notice his presence.

Suddenly, he felt a buzz that clogged his ears. He couldn't hear anything. He put his forefingers in his ears to try to uncover them, but it was impossible. He looked through his peephole. What he saw left him paralyzed. The Gods!

The legend was true. They really were feathered serpents. But they had legs and arms, like men. Surely, they were children of the God Kukulkan. A blue-colored surreal light surrounded them. There were three of them. They carried over their heads a huge luminous prism, also blue, that seemed to contain something. The prism floated, sustained by a hidden force. Yaxkin suspected that what it contained was the holy water.

The gods ascended the steps of the temple as if they were floating. They seemed to make no effort. They entered. Yaxkin would have given all his power and possessions to see what happened inside the temple. But he had to imagine it.

He imagined the gods pouring the water from the luminous prism into the two pools. Then one of them poured a mysterious substance from a small luminous sphere that floated on his hand. The contents of a sphere in each pool. Yaxkin wondered if he was really seeing what was happening, with the eye of his mind, or if he was imagining it. He didn't know, but it seemed so real.

The gods left the temple. The blue prism was gone. When they passed in front of the place where he was hiding, Yaxkin felt that one of them looked in his direction. The priest jumped to the ground quickly. His heart was beating at full speed. If the gods found out that he had disobeyed them, surely the punishment would be terrible. He waited, utterly still, until he felt that the hum in his ears was gone. Then he knew the gods were gone. They had returned to the heavens.

 

[](https://imgur.com/BANOdN8)

* * *

 

**_In the present..._ **

 

Jim woke up in the middle of the night, after having had a very strange dream. He had dreamt of the temple, and humanoid beings who looked like reptiles with strange garments, and a Mayan priest. Something that had to do with the water in the temple. He'd tell Blair in the morning. He'd probably have a theory explaining it.

He was really happy about the miraculous healing of his guide. He still couldn't believe that water had been the cause. It was amazing. But after what he had seen, with Blair's miraculous resurrection after his death at Hargrove Hall’s fountain, he was willing to believe, even if it were a little bit.

He couldn't be more grateful to whoever it was that put that water in there. Blair was alive and in good health. And sleeping there, beside him.

And if it depended on Jim, for many years more.

 

**The end**

 


End file.
